


Long gone

by Edwardmetal9



Series: Fullmetal Alchemist [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/F, FullMetal Alchemist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edwardmetal9/pseuds/Edwardmetal9
Summary: Edward gets into a big fight with al about Nina until al runs away for months and has not been seen ever since then can ed find his brother
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Series: Fullmetal Alchemist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724581
Kudos: 2





	Long gone

**Author's Note:**

> Easy on the idiot stuff I’m still your older brother al!! Ed says in anger yeah well if we where at Tucker’s house ahead of time we could have saved her ed it’s all your Fault you idiot al was still mad at his brother that day he would never forgive him he thought of Nina often. Hey al huh al where’d you go he went off looks like I gotta find him I hate it when he goes off like this. Ed asks the people if they seen al hey did you guys see a big suit of armor here?! No we didn’t see it but if we did we’ll let you know kid one of the people said yeah thanks ed just sighed looking at the sky

This is my first fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> All I found you are you hurt? Are you ok say something al come on! ed looked worried for al I’m ok brother sorry I ran off like that I needed some air that’s all Alphonse blamed himself for Nina he felt like it was his fault. Hey al let’s head home ed says with a smile on his face yeah let’s go brother al was happy he had his brother with him they didn’t fight anymore they’ll always remember Nina laughing and playing


End file.
